Ad Vitam
by Nyi
Summary: Just a gathering of small, short sweet stories between Lily and James. Rating for safety.


**Author's note: **These are just supposed to be short, sweet episodes of Lily and James. They do not necessarily have to coordinate with one another, since they're just brief independent stories.

D: Holla to JK!

* * *

Lily was not a morning person. Everyone who had ever had the chance to live in the same room as her, like her roommates at Hogwarts, or near her, like her folks at her home in Cokeworth, knew indeed that you do not wake Lily Evans before its absolutely necessary to do so, otherwise you were to expect a very furious, red tornado to just hex you down. It was not a pretty sight, and if you could escape that, then it was recommended to run as fast as you can.

It had been a hot day in England, of those that you don't see very often, mid July, and summer break between Lily's 6th and 7th year at her school. She had just gotten her school letter, which not only brought her Hogwarts news, list of school supplies and other nonsense, but also brought her Head Girl badge and explanatory letter about how she had been chosen to represent the school population, all the responsibility that it took, and what it was expected of her.

At first, she took it with surprise, since there were so many other eligible girl to take on such a charge, but Lily Evans, in all her mild modesty, knew that she did indeed hold an impeccable behavior record, as well as almost perfect grades in every subject at school. But her responsibility only kicked on after 10 am and everyone knew that. It was common knowledge. How could Dumbledore expect to count on her all day long when she was angry and confused the biggest part of all mornings?

It's not like she doesn't sleep well, or that she goes to bed terribly late. It is just one of those annoying traits people tend to have. Like you were born with it and it just can't be helped, not even if you tried. She had come to peace with it, and so had all the people that were close to her.

Except the stupid owl that was pecking on her window and would just not stop, and whoever sent it on the first place.

Lily liked animals as much as the next person, but the stupidity of this one had bothered her long enough to actually get out of bed and let it in.

"Oh my GOD" She had shouted as she climbed out of her bed "WHAT ON HEART DO YOU WANT, ANIMAL"

She took her robe, with no grace at all, stumbled upon everything that was on the ground, and with much difficulty reached her big glass window, which was at the other side of her bedroom. As she opened, the bird entered with a rush to the room, and laid in thr hang of her closet door, with the disposition to give her some brown parchment rolled up and tied to it.

With a loud groan, she made her way to reach the letter, only thinking of going to back to sleep and get the bird out of her sight as soon as possible. She took the letter, gave the bird some traits and as it flew away, some curiosity sparked inside her head wondering who was the obnoxious persons who sent the animal in the first place, making a mental note to take action on the mysterious soul who wrote to her. She decided that her sleep could wait 5 more minutes, since the letter semeed to be quite brief.

"_Lily:_

_It has come to my attention that you were chosen it be Head Girl, so first let me congratulate you on, er, the position. I'm sure you'll do a splendid job, with all your prefect background and such. _

_Secondly, please be calm as I tell you that I've also been chosen to be Head Boy. I know that you may flip out, but I assure you that I've taken the responsibility with the seriousness of a 7th year, not a fifteen year old. I'm sure you're glad to hear that. _

_Also, I've noticed that you did not come to my birthday, like I asked you to so many times last term. I'm sorry to say that you lost the opportunity to watch Remus get a little bit drunk and dance the hippogriff steps. It was quite entertaining. But I'm guessing you didn't come because you had other plans, and not because you didn't want to. _

_So, yeah._

_Have a great summer and hope you keep having fun in, er, whatever muggleborns do at their free time. _

_Your new partner at Head Duties_

_James Potter"_

As Lily read the letter, she decided that her revenge of waking her up early could wait. Until she had her first Head meeting, at least. So after putting it away, Lily went back to bed, dreaming of owls and birthday parties.


End file.
